Vehicle chassis to accommodate 40-foot and 20-foot long containers are often designed as a so-called gooseneck chassis and have a lower placed rear section and a higher placed front section. The longer 40-foot containers have a gooseneck tunnel, into which the higher placed front section of the chassis extends. If, instead of a 40-foot container, two 20-foot containers are to be transported, which are normally designed without a gooseneck tunnel, these stand with a height discrepancy relative to each other at the front and rear section of the chassis.
In order to handle containers with and without gooseneck tunnel, locking devices known from German utility model G 91 14 903.7 are arranged on either side at the front end of the front section. These have a plug-in pin which is displaceable in the horizontal plane for the securing of a container with gooseneck tunnel as well as a rotary pin which is rotatable about a vertical axis for the securing of a container of different design.
A generic prior art is disclosed by DE 197 20 238 A1 with a container locking device for the front end of the front section of a gooseneck chassis. The known container lock comprises a housing, in which a plug-in pin is mounted displaceably and a rotary pin rotatably, the plug-in pin and the rotary pin being geared together such that, when the rotary pin is activated, the plug-in pin is also displaced and/or when the plug-in pin is activated the rotary pin is also rotated. This is supposed to provide increased comfort and safety, since only one activating element is present, which acts at the same time on both locking elements and thereby minimizes the risk of operator error. However, it has proven to be a drawback that one person must still be present in the area of the container locking devices during the loading process and must operate the respective activating element.